


Kinetosis

by BearingNoIllWill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearingNoIllWill/pseuds/BearingNoIllWill
Summary: Over the course of so many moons, one would think there would be things you would learn not to do. Take the Knight Bus, for instance. Remus Lupin is lucky to have a boyfriend with a cool head and a strong stomach.





	Kinetosis

Sirius could see Remus leaning in the doorway of a small, shabby house, just a gray smudge against the peeling plaster. He picked up his pace. It was bad enough he’d had rounds the night before; he wasn’t going to make Remus wait any longer than necessary. As he got close enough to see Remus solidify from a blur into a solid form through the drear early morning mist, Sirius dropped his cigarette and ground it out on the sidewalk. 

“Sorry it took me so long,” Sirius said, burying his hands in his pockets.

Remus offered him the ghost of a smile, his face drawn and pale. “I managed,” he replied. His voice was hoarse from overuse, and Sirius could tell by the way he was propped heavily against the doorframe that he wouldn’t be up at all if it weren’t absolutely necessary. 

He shrugged out of his coat and stepped in close to wrap it around Remus’ thin shoulders. Remus didn’t protest, instead drawing it tighter around himself with clumsy fingers. Sirius kept his arm around Remus. “I hate not being there,” he said. He glanced past Remus at the house behind him. He knew it was cold, and dark, and gutted, convenient enough with the proper wards on the doors and windows, but no place to wake up alone on a damp February morning. 

“You had important business.” Remus’ tone was resolute. He would no sooner see any of them put him before Order duties than he would join You-Know-Who himself. “And anyway, you can make it up to me later. You haven’t slept either.” He had pulled back and was eying Sirius from head to foot, looking relieved that he was hale and whole save for the dark circles under his eyes and the shadow of stubble on his jaw. 

Sirius shook his head, smiling faintly. “Always worried about everyone else.” He ducked into the doorway, shielding Remus from view as he leaned in for a brief kiss. “Let’s get you home. Apparate?” 

Remus grimaced, “Not sure I’d make it. Thought I’d flag down the Knight Bus.”

“You’re sure?” asked Sirius, his expression dubious. “It’d be quicker.”

“Think I’d rather be sitting down,” replied Remus firmly.

Before Sirius could protest further, Remus had already pushed himself away from the doorjamb and stuck out his wand arm. BANG. Both of them winced as the violently purple bus appeared at the corner, two tires up on the curb. 

“Right, let’s get going then.” Sirius said, casual. He kept his arm around Remus, who limped slightly as they walked to the doors. Sirius waved off the young, chipper witch who tried to greet them. “Yeah, we know, save your breath.” 

Remus elbowed him and gave their address. “No need to be rude.”

He led them halfway down the length of the bus, and dropped exhaustedly onto a rather squashed looking loveseat next to one of the windows. He was glad, for the moment, just to be off of his feet.

Sirius toppled after Remus as the bus shot off to its next destination with another bang. He righted himself, grateful that there were only a few other passengers ahead of them. The landscape outside had turned into a blur of hilly moorland. They sped along for several minutes, jumping rapidly from narrow gravel track, to thoroughfare, and back again, until they had reached a farmhouse where they let off a particularly stooped, elderly wizard with a grubby beard.

And they were off again. Sirius looked over to check on Remus, to find him staring out the window, eyes slightly glassy. He was gripping the armrest with one hand and Sirius’ knee with the other as they swayed around narrow winding roads. “Holding up?” 

Remus glanced up and nodded, lips pressed into a tense line. “M’alright,” he replied, voice shaky. He tried to turn back to the window, but nausea flared in his stomach at the rapidly flickering scenery, and he closed his eyes. It did little to block out the swaying and jostling, but at least he couldn’t see the landscape spinning by anymore.

It came as a welcome reprieve when they stopped to let off their second passenger. Remus let out a sigh of relief and let his pounding, spinning head fall against Sirius’ shoulder. Sirius’ hand came to rest over his own, thumb brushing gently across his scraped and sore fingers. 

“You can rest until—“ 

BANG. Sirius was cut off as the Knight Bus jumped again, sending the sofa sliding backwards. Sirius swore and kicked his foot out to keep them from skidding further. Remus, breathing heavily and ghastly green, braced his arms against the back of an armchair that had slid into their knees. As chairs stopped sliding and passengers righted themselves, he hung his head and groaned. “I’m going to be sick…” 

“Alright, hang on.” Sirius caught the eye of the witch at the front of the bus, and shot her his most charming smile. Once he had her attention, he nodded at Remus and mouthed “hangover,” shaking his head and trying to look apologetic. She grimaced sympathetically, and ducked back to talk to Ernie. He turned his attention back to Remus. “Should be us next.” 

Remus hadn’t moved. “Cheers…” he said weakly, and then added, as they swerved around several dustbins “Dunno if I’ll make it…” He hiccupped queasily and swallowed hard, pressing the back of his hand against his mouth. 

Sirius rubbed Remus’s back. “Just breathe.” 

Remus dragged in a couple of shaky breaths through his nose, but it was too late. The bus jumped the curb again, and he heaved, the meager contents of his stomach spattering onto the floor in front of him. There was a soft cry of dismay from up by the driver’s seat. Sirius pulled his feet back from the mess, but turned his body to block Remus from any nosy passengers. 

“I’ve got you.” Sirius continued to rub Remus’ back and stroke his sweaty hair. 

Remus swayed with the bus, eyes screwed shut, until the Knight Bus ground to a halt outside their flat. He lifted his head, ashen faced and trembling from head to toe. “Help me up…” Remus felt weak and humiliated, wishing he had chosen to weather the brief discomfort of apparition instead. 

Sirius got an arm around his back again and, taking most of his weight, helped Remus to his feet. Remus stepped carefully over the puddle of sick, looking away. 

“S’alright,” Sirius reassured him. “You won’t be the first.” He supported Remus as he staggered up the aisle. 

“That doesn’t help, somehow… “ Remus muttered. 

When they reached the steps, Sirius nudged him forward, towards the open doors. “Get some air.” Reassured that Remus wasn’t about to faceplant down the steps, Sirius turned back to the attendant and tipped a couple of Galleons into her hand. “Thanks. My mate here had a bit of a rough night.” 

“Happens all the time.” She replied, offhand. 

Sirius nodded and turned back to hurry down the steps after Remus, who had managed to stumble over to the fence that ran adjacent to the block of flats. One hand was holding him up, white knuckled fingers clinging to the metal links, and the other was braced against his knee. As Sirius approached, Remus turned away and bent double to finish emptying his stomach onto the pavement. Sirius went over to him and rested one hand between Remus’ shoulders, supporting his forehead with the other. 

“Sorry,” Remus rasped in between spasms.

“No need for apologies. Just get it up.” 

It wasn’t long before there was nothing left but stomach acid. After an exhausting round of dry heaving that left him swaying on the spot, Remus spat and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. “Think that’s it…”

Sirius nodded and pulled Remus’ arm across his shoulders, holding him up. “Let’s get you cleaned up and to bed.” 

Bed sounded heavenly to Remus’ ears. The stairs to their second floor walkup seemed to take ages, his body leaden and every joint aching with the effort of dragging himself up, but Sirius was patient. Remus felt practically delirious as Sirius led him to the door and unlocked it. 

“Don’t forget to ward it…” he reminded Sirius as he shut the door behind them. 

Sirius muttered a quick couple of spells. “I’ll come back and do the rest.” 

Remus was too exhausted to argue. He felt ready to pass out by the time Sirius sat him on the closed toilet and pressed a glass of water into his hands. He took a cautious sip to rinse the foul taste out of his mouth, and set it back down on the sink, stomach still too uneasy to consider more. Sirius worked the soiled jumper over his head, and then his sweaty t-shirt. Remus shivered as the air hit his skin. 

“Sorry, it’ll just be for a minute.” Sirius ran a flannel under warm water and gently wiped Remus’ mouth and face. Remus leaned into the touch with a soft sigh. Sirius folded the cloth in on itself and began to dab at a few new cuts that littered Remus’ chest before moving down to his battered fingers. Remus swatted at his hands, catching them.

“No more fussing. Come to bed,” he implored.

Sirius smiled. “Yeah, alright.” 

Remus pulled himself to his feet by Sirius’ arm, and the two of them made their way to their bedroom. Remus shucked his dirty jeans and trainers and collapsed into bed, pulling the duvet around himself and curling up on his side. Sirius undid his boots and joined him a minute later, clad in pajama bottoms and holding a soft, clean jumper. He offered it to Remus, who pulled it on, emerging ruffled but warmer. Sirius carefully drew him close. “Next time I’ll be there,” he promised. 

Remus smiled, wan. “Next time, we’re apparating.”


End file.
